fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Wire
You have no need to know little Hector. A fool like you, sneaking out of the country alone... You'll go missing, never to return. Your body will never be found. Tidy story, eh? Ha ha... - Wire talking to Hector Wire is the Boss of Chapter 11 'Another Journey', which is essentially the first chapter of the story when played in Hector Mode. Hector Mode can be unlocked by beating the game once in it's normal mode. Hector Mode, as the name suggests is the storyline from Hector's point of view, and he (opposed to Eliwood and Lyn) is the main character. It also contains several extra or different chapters, such as Chapter 11 - Another Journey. By defeating Hector mode once on Normal you can unlock Hector Mode, Hard version. Wire is the first Boss in Hector Mode, and thus can only be fought in Hector Mode's first chapter. He leads a group of aparent Assassins sent by Marquess Laus to kill Hector and his older brother, the current Ostia Marquess. Hector comments on how Wire is stronger then the other people he fought inside the castle before reaching Wire. In his reply to Hector he will talk about how Hector will 'go missing' and never be found. Implying that he will kill Hector. Although Hector remains unphased and simply replies that Wire has made him angry and that his luck has just run out. What Wire says to Hector implies that he is a very arrogant man. This contradicts his level and stats which are not very high, although that can be attributed to the fact that he is in the first battle of Hector's storyline. In his death quote Wire asks for Lord Nergal's forgiveness. This suggests that, contray to what Hector thought, Wire was a subordinate to Nergal, not Marquess Laus. Wire carries only two items, a simple Iron Lance, his only weapon and also a Vulnerary. The Iron Lance, arguably the weakest lance in the game, is not really befitting of any Boss character, however, as mentioned before it is the first level of Hector Mode, which the iron Lance can be attributed to. If Wire lossess over 10 Hit Points he will use a Vulerary if he is still alive. However, a player can steal his Vulneraries with Matthew, the only other useable character in the level other then Hector. Stats *Hit Points: 25 *Strength: 9 *Skill: 6 *Speed: 3 *Luck: 3 *Defense: 13 *Resistance: 3 *Movement: 4 *Constitution: 13 *Aid: 12 Status Notes: Wire has a Lance weapon rank of D, although the only weapon he can use in the game is the Iron Lance he weilds. Wire will not move and will stand in the exit until the player kills him. The only real way to kill Wire is to attack him with hector's Wolf Beil. This is the only real option since Matthew's Iron Sword will do no damage and Hectors other weapon will do fairly little. With his only weapon, his Iron Lance equiped, Wire has: 16 Attack, 93 Hit Percentage, a Range of 1, a Critical Hit percentage of 3, and an Avoid of 9. Death Quote Fo... Forgive me... Lord... Nergal... -Wire Category:Fire Emblem:Rekka no Ken Characters